Midnight Sanctuary
by UrbanStar96
Summary: Burlesque AU: Während den 20ern waren Clubs dieser Art en Vogue. Valkyrie, eine junge und talentierte Sängerin, erhält ein Jobangebot im gut besuchten Midnight Sanctuary. Doch schon bald merkt sie, dass vieles nur Show ist. [Valduggery/ Ganith und andere] may translate it later on.
1. Einleitung

MIDNIGHT SANCTUARY / Einleitung Rabenfrau

(Melanie Martinez - Toxic)

Schwitzende Körper drängten in der Dunkelheit aneinander, drängten zum Rand der Bühne, wie die Motte vom Licht angezogen, nur um einen Blick zu erhaschen. Die Hitze in dem beengten Raum machte Erskine Ravel zu schaffen, als er wie alle anderen weiter nach vorne vordrang, bezaubert von dieser Stimme. Er war nicht zum ersten Mal in diesem zwielichtigen Club am Stadtrand. Meist traf er sich hier mit anderen Club Besitzern zum Pokern, aber heute Abend würde es wohl nicht dazu kommen. Rauchschwaden waberten durch den stickigen Raum, zogen Kreise über den Köpfen und drängten durch jeden Spalt. Er hatte eine Lücke links in der Menge entdeckt und stürzte auf die Bühne zu. Er stieß gegen einige männliche Gäste, die missmutig grunzten, sich dann aber wieder der Bühne zuwandten. Und da oben war sie, das Wesen mit der verführerischsten Stimme die Erskine jemals gehört hatte. Sie saß auf einem Barhocker, leicht in Richtung des Mikrofons gelehnt. Ihr rabenschwarzes Haar fiel ihr in dicken, schweren Locken auf den Rücken, ihr Gesicht konnte er aus der Perspektive nicht ausmachen. Sie trug ein hautenges blutrotes Kleid, das ihre Kurven umschmeichelte. Er verlor beinahe den Verstand bei ihrem Anblick. Da drehte sie den Kopf in seine Richtung. Große dunkle Augen sahen ihn an und schlossen sich, als sie die hohen Töne erreichte, ihre roten Lippen streiften das Mikrofon. Sie war ungewöhnlich schön, wie eine Göttin sah sie aus, als sie da auf der ramponierten Bühne saß und sich die Seele aus dem Leib sang. Erskine würde sie dazu bringen für ihn in seinem Club zu singen, möge es kosten was es wolle.


	2. Chapter 1

Midnight Sanctuary/ 1

(Christina Aguilera – Prima Donna)

Die Show war vorbei und Erskine zog sich atemlos an die Bar zurück. Viele Gäste verließen den Club bereits und zogen ihre Mäntel enger um sich als kalte Luft auf ihre aufgeheizten Körper traf. Der Barkeeper nahm Erskines Bestellung auf. Er ließ den Blick durch den nun halbleeren Club schweifen, suchte nach ihr, doch vergebens. Grummelnd nahm er den Drink entgegen und stützte seine Arme auf dem Pult ab. Wenn sie nicht durch den Haupteingang den Club verließ, würde er sie verpassen! Er wollte sie für seine Burlesque Show gewinnen, jemand wie sie wäre ein wahrer Publikumsmagnet. Er versank in den Erinnerungen an ihre Stimme und wünschte sich sie hätte noch länger gesungen. Eine Bewegung rechts von ihm erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. In einen dicken schwarzen Mantel gekleidet nahm sie auf dem quietschenden Hocker Platz. „Einen Whiskey Sour wie immer Earl." Erst jetzt konnte er ihre Augenfarbe ausmachen; ein tiefes Braun schien ihn in die Leere zu stürzen. Sie hatte den Lippenstift abgewischt und wirkte nun doch jünger als er gedacht hatte, sie konnte höchstens zwanzig sein.

„ Der Drink geht auf mich", Erskine hielt dem Barkeeper einen Zehner hin und winkte ab als dieser ihm das Wechselgeld geben wollte. „Vielen Dank", wandte sie sich an Erskine. Er tippte den Rand seines Hutes und neigte den Kopf in einer spendablen Geste. Als sie den ersten Schluck gemacht hatte erkannte Erskine seine Chance. Er streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen, „Erskine Ravel, es freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Sie haben eine wirklich … bezaubernde Stimme." Er ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen, dabei waren seine Augen gekonnt mit der Hutkrempe verdeckt. Sie nahm seine Hand, ein entschlossener Griff, „Valkyrie Cain. Es freut mich zu hören, dass ihnen meine Show gefallen hat." Ein ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Erskine hatte nicht gedacht, dass diese Frau noch unwiderstehlicher sein konnte. „Valkyrie", er testete ihren Namen auf seiner Zunge. „ Sie haben wirklich Talent, es ist eine Schande, dass sie in so einem Club wie diesem hier auftreten." Er blickte sich offensichtlich angewidert der Clubausstattung zu, nur um ihr dann eines seiner schiefen Lächeln zu schenken. Valkyries Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, „Nun ja, vorerst muss es reichen, bis ich etwas Besseres gefunden habe. Die Rechnungen zahlen sich schließlich nicht von selbst." Ihr Lächeln wurde traurig. Sie ließ ihren Finger um den Rand ihres Glases kreisen. Perfekt, sie suchte nach einem besseren Job! Erskine räusperte sich, „Heute muss ihr Glückstag sein, Valkyrie. Wie es der Zufall so will, suche ich gerade nach einer neuen Leadsängerin für meine Show.", er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink, leckte sich die Lippen und ließ seinen Blick nun merklich über ihren Körper schweifen. „Sie besitzen einen Club?" Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Erskine lachte in sich hinein. „Ja, und einen gut besuchten möchte ich meinen." Er lehrte sein Glas, stand auf und nahm seinen Mantel vom Pult. „Falls sie interessiert sind, hier meine Visitenkarte. Schauen sie doch mal vorbei." Valkyrie nahm das kleine Kärtchen entgegen. Es war von dunkelroter Farbe mit schwarzer Aufschrift, schwarze Spitze umspielte den Rand.

„Vielen Dank, aber hier steht gar keine Numm…", Valkyrie blickte auf und Mister Ravel war verschwunden. Seltsam. Sie ließ sich in den Sessel sinken. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie sich verspannt hatte. Dieser Mister Ravel hatte etwas, dass sie nicht benennen konnte. Sie kippte den Rest ihres Drinks runter, zog ihren Mantel enger und eilte in die eisige Herbstluft. Morgen Abend würde interessant werden.


	3. Chapter 2

Midnight Sanctuary / 2

Ich betrat den Club. Der Eingang war gut versteckt gewesen, und ich hatte meine Schwierigkeiten gehabt ihn auf der Stelle zu finden. Er lag hinter einem Wachsfigurenkabinett, weitab von der Hauptstraße. Der Eingang war beengt gewesen und finster, aber dahinter eröffnete sich mir ein wahres Schauspiel an gutem Geschmack. Die Wände waren mit roter Spitze und Stofftapete überzogen, verzierte Spiegel in den verschiedensten Größen drängten sich aneinander. Ich erreichte den Empfangsbereich. Ein Angestellter in Smoking und Fliege nahm mir den schweren Mantel ab, ein Zweiter wartete darauf, dass ich ihm meinen Namen nannte. „Trasher, hast du nicht etwas vergessen?", merkte der Zweite an. Trasher blickte seinen Kollegen verdutzt an, dann den Mantel am Hacken und schließlich mich. „Was meinst du Scapegrace?", erwiderte Trasher nun verwirrter als zuvor. „Dummkopf, du musst der Dame auch den Abschnitt geben, sonst findest du ihren Mantel nie wieder!" Erkenntnis blitzte in Trashers Blick und er reichte mir ein schwarzes Kärtchen mit der Zahl 28 in Rot darauf. Ich neigte dankend meinen Kopf und wandte mich Scapegrace zu. „Auf welchen Namen haben sie reserviert Miss?" „Ich kam leider nicht dazu zu reservieren, ich hoffte ich würde auch so einen Platz bekommen.", erwiderte ich wahrheitsgemäß. „Tut mir leid Miss, aber wir sind vollständig ausgebucht. Trasher, bring der Dame ihren Mantel wieder!" rief Scapegrace in den Raum hinter dem Empfangstresen, als Trasher gerade wieder heraustorkelte. Er machte am Absatz kehrt und watschelte zurück in die Garderobe. „Das wird nicht nötig sein, die Dame gehört zu mir." Erskine Ravel stand lässig an die Wand gelehnt neben einem reich verzierten Spiegel. Er stieß sich davon ab, schlenderte auf mich zu, nahm meine Hand und küsste sie. Schemenhaft spürte ich die Berührung. Blut schoss mir in die Wangen, vergeblich versuchte ich es zu überspielen. Ein Lächeln umspielte Erskines Lippen. „Wenn ich ihnen ihren Platz zuweisen dürfte, Miss Cain?" Er führte mich erneut einen schmalen Gang hinunter. Es verschlug mir den Atem als wir auf der anderen Seite ankamen. Ein wahrhaftiges Varieté Theater war hier eingebaut worden. Eine größere Bühne bildete den Mittelpunkt und reichte beinahe bis zur Bar, die sich über die rechte Wand des Raumes erstreckte. Eine Treppe floss von meinem Standpunkt aus hinab in Richtung Bühne, nur um kurz davor in einem Breiten Bogen auszulaufen. Mehrere Tische standen verteilt auf den freien Flächen um die Bühne herum. Es gab auch mehrere Nischen, die in die linke Seite des Raumes eingebaut waren um besonderen Gästen mehr Privatsphäre zu bieten. Ich ließ meinen Blick ein weiteres Mal durch den großzügigen Raum schweifen. Erneut war alles mit rotem und schwarzem Stoff ausgekleidet. Ein gigantischer Kristallluster hing direkt über der Bühne und spendete sanftes Licht.

Erskine führte mich zu einer Nische nahe der Bühne, alle anderen Plätze quer durch den Raum waren besetzt. „Die Show wird bald beginnen, kann ich ihnen etwas zu trinken bringen?" Wieder dieses Lächeln, ich erwiderte es. „Vielen Dank, aber vorerst bin ich gut versorgt." _Schließlich wollen wir ja nicht, dass du mir irgendetwas in den Drink_ _mixt_ , dachte ich bei mir. Mit einer letzten kleinen Verbeugung und einem Lächeln zog er sich zurück, gerade als die Lichter ausgingen und die Scheinwerfer die Bühne zum Leben erweckten.

(Cher – Welcome to Burlesque)

Eine einzelne Frau stand in der Mitte der Bühne. Ihr Gesicht verdeckt mit einer Melone (Hut), ihr Körper in ein hautenges schwarz silbern glänzendes Kostüm gehüllt. Der enge Stoff umschmeichelte ihren schmalen Körper. Kurze schwarze Locken rollten sich um ihre Schultern als sie einfach nur dastand und auf ihren Einsatz wartete.

 **Show a little more  
Show a little less  
Add a little smoke  
Welcome to Burlesque **

Rauch begann die Bühne einzuhüllen und sie begann ihre Hüften im Takt zu bewegen.

 **Everything you dream of  
But never can possess  
Nothing's what it seems  
Welcome to Burlesque **

Schatten schienen sich nun im wabernden Dunst zu bewegen.

 **Oh!  
Everyone is buying  
Put your money in my hand  
If you got a little extra  
Well, give it to the band **

Sie ging die Bühne entlang zurück zum hinteren Teil wo sich nun klar sichtbar weitere Tänzer befanden.

 **You may not be guilty  
But your ready** **to confess  
Tell me what you need  
Welcome to Burlesque **

Endlich sah ich ihr Gesicht. Sie war bezaubernder als jede Frau die ich bisher in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Sie war so schön, dass mir Tränen kamen.

 **You can dream of Coco  
But do it at your risk **

Ein Trapez wurde von der Decke herabgelassen. Eine Frau mit wilden blonden Locken in Leoparden Dessous wand sich um das ungewöhnliche Konstrukt.

 **The triplets grant you mercy  
But not your every wish **

Drei Frauen in rosa Korsetts und passenden Dessous rekelten sich auf Stühlen links auf der Bühne, nicht weit von meinem Platz. Jetzt erst erkannte ich, dass sie tatsächlich Drillinge waren.

 **Jessie keeps you guessing  
So cool and statuesque**

Feuer rotes Haar zog meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eine weitere Frau erschien auf der Bühne, gekleidet in dasselbe Rot wie ihr Haar.

 **Behave yourself says Georgia**

Nun bemerkte ich die Frau, die am vorderen Rand der Bühne saß und mit den Herren der ersten Reihe zu flirten schien. Braunes Haar fiel ihr glattgebürstet auf die Schultern und ein violettes Korsett komplettierte ihr Kostüm.

 **Welcome to Burlesque**

 **Oh!  
Everyone is buying  
Put your money in my hand  
If you want a little extra  
Well, you know where I am **

Sie tanzten als Gruppe, dann spalteten sie sich wieder auf, sodass ich gar nicht mehr wusste wohin ich zuerst sehen sollte, wobei ich die Frau in schwarz einfach nicht ignorieren konnte.

 **Something there in the dark  
Is playing with your mind  
It's not the end of days  
But just the bump and grind**

 **Show a little more!  
Show a little less!  
Add a little smoke  
Welcome to Burlesque!**

Mit einem Bum ging das Licht aus und der Raum erschall in einem unglaublichen Applaus.

Bis zur Pause war ich vollkommen verzaubert. Die Show war gigantisch! Nun brauchte ich wohl doch einen Drink. Langsam schlenderte ich zur Bar und nahm auf einem Stuhl Platz den mir ein Herr mit hochrotem Kopf anbot. Ich nahm das Angebot dankend an und wartete auf den Barkeeper. Zwei Männer waren für die Bar zuständig, der eine groß und drahtig gebaut, der andere etwas kleiner aber dafür umso muskulöser. Beide trugen Melone und Fliege und nahmen schnell und effizient die Bestellungen entgegen. Als der Kleinere mich bemerkte eilte er sofort zu mir herüber, trotz der Proteste der Herren, die bereits länger anstanden. „Tut mir leid meine Herren, aber bei uns gilt die Regel Ladies First!", rief er in die murrende Menge und wandte sich dann an mich. „Was kann ich dir bringen, Püppchen?" Bei dem Ausdruck musste ich lachen. „Hab ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte der Barkeeper verdutzt. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, „Nein, es hat mich nur schon lange niemand mehr Püppchen genannt." „Na dann wird's aber Zeit. Gracious.", er streckte mir seine Hand entgegen und ich nahm sie. „Valkyrie, freut mich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." „Wow Püppchen, so formell.", ein Grinser brachte sein Gesicht zum Leuchten, „Ich glaube dein Drink geht aufs Haus. Ich mag dich." Damit verschwand er und wenige Sekunden später kam er mit meinem Sherley Temple zurück. Ich nippte an dem Drink. Unglaublich! Noch nie hatte ich so einen guten Cocktail getrunken. Gracious blieb vor mir stehen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. „Und, schmeckt's?" Ich nickte nur und zog genüsslich an dem Strohhalm. Zu schnell war das Vergnügen vorbei, als ich das leere Glas anstarrte. Gracious musste meinen Blick bemerkt haben, denn er nahm mir das Glas aus der Hand, stellte es auf einem Tableau ab und nahm sofort ein Frisches zur Hand, um mir noch einen zu machen. Lachend stützte ich mich am Tresen ab und sah ihm bei der Arbeit zu. Ich musste die Gelegenheit nutzen um mehr über den Club zu erfahren, schließlich war ich nicht nur zum Vergnügen hier. „Gracious, kann ich sie etwas fragen?" Er blickte kurz auf. „Klar doch Püppchen, was liegt dir auf dem Herzen?" Hatte ich wirklich gerade gekichert? „Wie ist der Alltag in diesem Club so?" Er stellte den fertigen Drink vor mir ab und warf sich sein Geschirrtuch über die Schulter. „Ah, du bist also auf Jobsuche hier, was? Du hättest dir keinen besseren Club aussuchen können, glaub mir." Er nahm das Tuch von seiner Schulter und begann den Tresen zu wischen. „Die Truppe hier ist echt ok." Er drehte den Oberkörper leicht und deutete auf seinen Barkeeper Kollegen. „Das ist Donegan, wir haben uns hier kennengelernt und sind seit her sehr, sehr gute … Freunde." Er zwinkerte mir zu. „Dachte nicht, dass ich in einem Burlesqueclub jemanden kennenlerne der genauso auf Monstergeschichten steht wie ich." Er warf sich das Tuch erneut über die Schulter. „Außerdem gibt es hier so gut wie keine Probleme. Naja, bis auf unsere Diva, China, natürlich. Aber ansonsten sind wir alle wie eine große Familie." China, das musste wohl die Frau in schwarz gewesen sein, sie hatte schon die Ausstrahlung einer Diva gehabt. Ich hatte in der Zwischenzeit meinen zweiten Drink geleert und winkte dankend ab, als er mir noch einen anbot. Es läutete zum Ende der Pause und ich erhob mich von dem Stuhl. Ich streckte ihm nochmals meine Hand entgegen. „Vielen Dank für die Info und die Drinks." Er nahm sie und zwinkerte erneut. „ No Problemo, hoffe du entscheidest dich Teil der Familie zu werden, Püppchen." Damit machte ich am Absatz kehrt und schlenderte auf meinen Platz zurück, während ich noch Gracious' Blicke in meinem Rücken spürte.


	4. Chapter 3

Midnight Sanctuary / 3

Die zweite Hälfte der Show war, und ich konnte es kaum glauben, noch beeindruckender als die Erste. Meine Erinnerungen daran verschmolzen zu einem einzigen Farbenmeer aus Seifenblasen, Tanzeinlagen und aufregenden Songs. Die einzige klare Erinnerung die ich noch an meinen ersten Abend habe, ist die an China und ihren einzigartigen Soloauftritt.

(Jessica Rabbit – Why don't you do right)

Sie lag auf dem Piano und ihr Pailletten verziertes Kleid schimmerte im Scheinwerferlicht. Sie führte das Mikrofon so nahe an ihre Lippen, dass ich den Lippenstiftabdruck darauf sehen konnte. Sie stieg von dem Flügel herab, herunter von der Bühne und in den Zuschauerraum. Männer der verschiedensten Art warfen sich ihr förmlich vor die Füße. China wanderte unbeeindruckt durch den Raum und hielt nur kurz inne um in die Dunkelheit des Theaters zu blicken. Ich folgte ihrem Blick und erkannte eine schemenhafte Silhouette in der Nähe der Bar, niemand sonst schien sie zu bemerken. Meine Aufmerksamkeit wurde wieder von China in Anspruch genommen, als sie dicht an meinem Platz vorbei ging, nur um dann wieder die Bühne zu betreten. Sie badete im schallenden Applaus, der auf ihre dezente Show folgte. Mit unzähligen Bouquets in Armen verließ sie die Bühne.

(Gin Wigmore – oh my)

Als der Endapplaus verebbte und sich die Herrschaften auf den Weg zur Garderobe machten, blieb ich sitzen und wartete auf Erskine. Als der Großteil den Raum verlassen hatte, kam er auf mich zu. „Wie hat ihnen die Show gefallen, Miss Cain?" Er bot mir seinen Arm an, ich hackte mich bei ihm unter. „Valkyrie, bitte." Er lächelte und hinter seinen goldenen Augen sah ich den Schalk aufblitzen. „Valkyrie, wie hat ihnen die Show gefallen?" Er führte mich in Richtung der Bar. „Atemberaubend, anders kann ich es gar nicht beschreiben. Ich hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass so etwas machbar ist." Federn und glänzende Stoffe kamen mir in den Sinn. Erskines Arm, der gegen den meinen drückte, holte mich zurück in die Gegenwart. „Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich sie gerne noch etwas in unserem kleinen Club herumführen." Wir standen nun bei der Bar und Gracious und Donegan grüßten ihren Boss. „Darf ich vorstellen? Gracious O'Callahan und Donegan Bane, die besten Barkeeper der Stadt." „Wir kennen uns bereits, nicht wahr Püppchen?", Gracious zwinkerte verschwörerisch und ich wurde Rot. Erskine stellte mich noch Donegan vor, der genauso verrückt zu sein schien wie sein Kollege. Ich verabschiedete mich nach einem kurzen Gespräch von beiden, als Erskine weiterdrängte. Wir betraten den Backstage Bereich und ich musste einen Seufzer unterdrücken beim Anblick der vielen schillernden Kostüme und Perücken. Erskine führte mich an mehreren Kleiderständern vorbei, tiefer in den hinteren Bereich. Wir begegneten mehreren Tänzerinnen und Tänzern, die alle grüßten als wir vorbeikamen. Wir bogen ab und standen an einem großen hölzernen Tisch, der überseht war von farbenfrohen Stoffen. Teilweise konnte man schon einzelne Kleidungsstücke erkennen. „Zum hundertsten Mal Clarabelle, der Rote Satin gehört nicht, ich wiederhole NICHT zum roten Garn sortiert, sondern zum Flies, verstanden?" Ein großgewachsener, breitschultriger Mann kam auf den Tisch zugesteuert, hinter ihm hatte eine kleine Frau merklich Schwierigkeiten ihm hinterherzukommen. Ihr Haar hatte die ungewöhnliche Farbe eines klaren Bergsees, sie trug es in einer eher lockeren Innenrolle. Nun beäugte ich den wütend wirkenden Mann genauer. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Glatze und seufzte tief. Erst als er die Hand aus dem Gesicht nahm, sah ich die Narben, die sich über seinen gesamten Kopf zogen. Diese Taten seinem guten Aussehen jedoch keinen Abbruch, sie unterstrichen es eher. Er trug ein Jackett und zog daraus eine Taschenuhr hervor. Nach einem kurzen Blick wandte er sich wieder an Clarabelle. „Mach Schluss für heute, wir beheben die Fehler morgen. Gemeinsam." Die junge Frau nickte nur abwesend, warf mir dann ein Lächeln zu. „Hallo.", sagte sie und winkte mir aufgeregt. Jetzt erst schien uns der Mann zu bemerken. Seine zuvor harsche, angespannte Körperhaltung löste sich und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er kam herüber und reichte mir die Hand. „Ah, sie müssen also die Dame mit der sensationellen Stimme sein, von der mir Erskine erzählt hat. Ghastly Bespoke, aber sie können mich ruhig Ghastly nennen. Freut mich sie kennenzulernen." „Valkyrie, Valkyrie Cain. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Ghastly wand sich an Erskine. „Als du sie so detailreich beschrieben hast, hast du ihre Höflichkeit ausgelassen." Erskines Oberkörper bebte als er ein Lachen unterdrückte. „Und hat er sie schon gefragt?" Ghastly richtete seinen Blick wieder auf mich. „Nein, noch nicht. Das hatte ich für das Ende unserer Tour bereitgehalten.", mischte sich Erskine etwas peinlich berührt ein, bevor ich antworten konnte. „Na dann, will ich sie nicht länger aufhalten. Ich hoffe, man sieht sich." Mit den Worten wandte er sich wieder Clarabelle zu, die bis dato regungslos in die Gegend gestarrt hatte. Ghastlys Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Habe ich nicht gesagt du kannst gehen?" Clarabelle sah ihn ausdruckslos an. „Ich kenne den Weg hinaus nicht." Mit einem lauten Knall traf Ghastlys Hand seine Stirn. Er nahm Clarabelle am Arm und führte sie in die Richtung aus der wir gekommen waren. „Komm mit." Ein paar Sekunden später waren sie in dem Tumult der Mitarbeiter verschwunden. „Seltsames Mädchen.", kommentierte Erskine, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und führte mich weiter. Wir gelangten zu den Gemeinschaftsgarderoben der Tänzerinnen. Er legte die Hand auf den Türknauf. Erskine zögerte nicht und öffnete sie mit einem Ruck. Ich hatte nackte Tänzerinnen erwartet, atmete aber erleichtert aus, als ich sah, dass sie alle in Morgenmäntel gehüllt dasaßen. Manche von ihnen waren gerade dabei sich an einem der unzähligen Spiegel abzuschminken, andere schlüpften bereits in Strumpfhosen und Kleid. Als sie Erskine sahen, kamen sie alle auf ihn zugestürzt und umarmten ihn, als ob sie ihn seit Jahren nicht gesehen hätten. Als sie damit fertig waren bemerkten sie mich. Einige beäugten mich neugierig andere ignorierten mich. Anscheinend war ich nicht die erste, die man hier nach hinten gezerrt hatte. Schließlich nahmen alle Damen, ob gekleidet oder nicht, Platz. „Mädchen, ich möchte euch gerne Valkyrie Cain vorstellen. Sie ist vielleicht bald ein weiteres Mitglied unserer kleinen Familie." Jetzt schienen die Frauen endgültig ihr Interesse a mir verloren zu haben, bis auf die Frau mit den wilden blonden Locken. Die kam nämlich gerade auf mich zugesprungen. Was für ein Tempo die Frau hatte! Sie schlang ihre Arme um mich und hätte mich beinahe umgeworfen, wäre da nicht Erskine gewesen, der mir eine Hand stabilisierend auf den Rücken legte. Als sie sich zurückzog ergriff sie eine meiner Hände. „Hi, ich bin Tanith, du wirst mich aus der Show als Coco kennen!" in dem Moment fiel mir ein, dass sie ja die Trapezkünstlerin in dem Leopardenkostüm gewesen sein musste. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie mich anstrahlte, als sei ich das Spannendste, das hier je Zutritt gewährt bekommen hatte. Gerade als ich ihr von meiner unbändigen Begeisterung über ihre Show erzählen wollte, kam eine Frau durch eine Nebentür hereingestürmt. China blieb vor Erskine stehen, ihr Blick brennend. „Erskine, kann ich kurz mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?" Jetzt sah ich ihre Schönheit aus nächster Nähe und fühlte mich plötzlich unwohl in meiner eigenen Haut. „Wie du siehst, bin ich gerade beschäftigt.", er deutete auf mich. „Kann das nicht bis nachher warten?" China musterte mich von oben bis unten, Missbilligung verschärfte ihren Blick und ich fühlte mich als ob man mir ein Messer in die Rippen gerammt hätte. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. „Nein, kann es nicht.", wandte sie sich nun wieder an Erskine. „Komm in einer halben Stunde in mein Büro und wir besprechen das in Ruhe." „Nein Erskine, wir besprechen das sofort!" Ihr Blick zuckte zu mir zurück. „Sie soll mich also ersetzen, ja? Ich hatte besseres von dir erwartet Erskine. Außerdem ist sie doch viel zu jung für … diese Art von Arbeit." Ein süffisantes Lächeln verzog ihre perfekten Lippen. „China in meinem Büro! JETZT!", donnerte Erskines Stimme durch den Raum und meine Augen weiteten sich in Schock. Das hatte ich nun wirklich nicht kommen sehen. Verletzter Stolz blitze in Chinas Augen, als sie mit langen, eleganten Schritten den Raum verließ. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Mann, der bei der Tür stand. Er hatte seinen Fedora tief ins Gesicht gezogen, trotzdem fühlte ich mich beobachtet von ihm. Er war groß und breitschultrig, er musste Chinas Bodyguard sein. Eine ungewöhnliche Ausstrahlung hatte dieser Mann. Ich spürte, wie mir Hitze in die Wangen schoss. Nach einem weiteren Moment verließ auch er den Raum und ein allgemeines Aufatmen war zu spüren. Ich hörte mein Herz hämmern, als das restliche Adrenalin meinen Körper verließ.

Erskine und ich hatten die Garderobe ebenfalls verlassen und standen nun wieder am Empfang des Clubs. Erskine hatte mir meinen Mantel gebracht und mir hineingeholfen, wobei seine Fingerspitzen leicht über meine nackten Schultern gestrichen waren. Danach hatte er sich verabschiedet und sich entschuldigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte China bereits in seinem Büro auf ihn gewartet. Scapegrace war so freundlich und rief mir ein Taxi, damit ich nicht alleine nachhause gehen musste. Das Taxi stand bereits vor der Tür, als Erskine hinter mir aus dem Club gestürzt kam und nach mir rief. Ich hielt im Einsteigen inne und gab dem Fahrer Bescheid, dass er kurz warten sollte. „Das mag jetzt nicht so überraschend kommen, wie ich geplant hatte, aber wärst du vielleicht interessiert hier als Sängerin zu arbeiten? Wir könnten dich gerade durchaus gebrauchen." Was hatte er mit China besprochen, dass er so verzweifelt klang? Sie hatte ihm wohl ordentlich Druck gemacht, zumindest schien das der fall zu sein. Ich musste nicht lange überlegen, was ich ihm antworten sollte. Ich hielt ihm meine Hand hin, „Auf eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit." Er sah mich erstaunt an, anscheinend hatte er nach der Aktion in der Garderobe nicht mehr mit einem ja von mir gerechnet. Ein Grinsen brachte sein Gesicht zum Strahlen als er meine Hand ergriff, „Auf eine erfolgreiche Zusammenarbeit."

K ostüme f. dieses Kapitel:


	5. Chapter 4

Midnight Sanctuary / 4

(Christina Aguilera – Slow Down Baby)

Drei Tage später stand ich wieder vor dem Club, bereit meinen Vertrag zu unterschreiben. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte ich ihn zuhause in meiner Ein-Zimmer Wohnung studiert um ungünstige Punkte ausfindig zu machen, denn ich war nicht bereit mehr von mir Preiszugeben, als meine Stimme. Zu meiner Freude war dies nicht der Fall und so hatte ich im Club angerufen und einen Termin mit Erskine vereinbart. Den ganzen Tag über war ich aufgekratzt gewesen. Ich wollte nichts mehr als unterschreiben und auf diese Bühne. Ich ließ meinen Gedanken freien Lauf als ich den Club betrat und wieder an Scapegrace und Trasher vorbei kam, die mich nicht einmal bemerkten, da sie in ein Gespräch über Kleiderhacken vertieft waren. Ich durchquerte den Showbereich, vorbei an der leeren Bar, wie ich traurig bemerkte, und weiter zu den Garderoben und Büros. Als ich um die Ecke zu den Büros bog, steckte Erskine gerade seinen Kopf aus einer der Türen und winkte mich heran. „Ah, du bist schon hier, sehr gut. Komm herein." Er hielt mir die Tür auf und ich schlüpfte an ihm vorbei in den Raum, nur um dann zu einer Salzsäule zu erstarren. In einem der beiden niedrigen Sessel vor dem mächtigen hölzernen Schreibtisch, saß der Mann, der vor drei Tagen gemeinsam mit China die Frauengarderoben betreten hatte. Mein Mund wurde trocken und ich nahm dankend ein Glas Cognac, das mir Erskine anbot, bevor er mir meinen Stuhl zurechtrückte. Erskine nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz und ging seine Unterlagen durch. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit und warf einen Blick auf den Unbekannten neben mir, nur um festzustellen, dass er mich unverhohlen ansah. Wärme kroch mir in die Wangen. Ich riss mich zusammen _, wenn er dich anstarren kann, dann kannst du das schon lange._ Also setzte ich mich etwas aufrechter hin, schlug ein Bein über das andere und blickte ihn geradeheraus an. Er hatte starke Wangenkochen und ein breiteres Kinn. Die genaue Farbe seiner Augen konnte ich nicht ausmachen, dafür war es in dem Raum zu schummrig, aber hell mussten sie sein. Ein schiefes Lächeln zierte seine Lippen und ein schelmischer Ausdruck ließ seine Augen glänzen. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Ich konnte nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln. Erskine riss uns mit einem Räuspern aus unserem kleinen Starrcontest. Er hatte wohl gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte. Ich beugte mich vor, als Erskine mir den Vertrag und einen Kugelschreiber hinlegte. „Du musst hier, hier und hier unterschreiben. Bitte mit vollem Namen." Schnell unterschrieb ich die Zettel, bevor Erskine es sich anders überlegen konnte. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer sank ich in meinen Sitz zurück. Meine Miete war gesichert.

„Mir fällt gerade ein, ich habe euch gar nicht vorgestellt." Stellte Erskine fest, als er den Vertrag in eine Mappe einordnete. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören, du sahst vorhin so konzentriert aus." Meldete eine samtige Stimme rechts von mir _. Diese Stimme_. Der Mann richtete seine Krawatte und hielt mir dann seine behandschuhte Hand hin. „Skulduggery Pleasant, freut mich sie kennenzulernen." Völlig perplex nahm ich sie, ein wohliger Schauer durchlief mich bei der Berührung. „V-Valkyrie Cain." _Mein Gott, zwei Sätzchen von ihm und du beginnst herumzustottern._ „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.", brachte ich etwas fester heraus. Fast schon enttäuscht ließ ich sie wieder los, als er die seine zurückzog. Erskine riss mich schließlich aus meinen Gedanken. „Skulduggery ist von nun an dein Bodyguard. Wo du hingehst, geht er auch hin. Er wird dich jeden Tag von zuhause abholen, und dich dort auch nach der Show wieder absetzten.", ich sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen.", antwortete ich harsch. Wut begann in meinem Magen zu kochen. Wie so oft unterschätzte mich ein Mann. _Und du dachtest Erskine wäre anders_. Ich hatte mich mal wieder getäuscht, _fabelhaft_. „Valkyrie, …", setzte Erskine an, als Skulduggery ihn unterbrach. „Erskine macht sich einfach nur Sorgen, dass sie es sich am Weg hier her anders überlegen könnten und dann nicht auftauchen. Aber mir werden sie nicht entkommen." Bei seinem ernsten Blick musste ich lachen. Erskine atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus und lachte nervös. „So, da wir das alles geklärt hätten, sollte ich dir wohl deine Garderobe zeigen." Erskine und Skulduggery standen auf. „Ahm, ich dachte ich würde mich bei den anderen Tänzerinnen umziehen." Erskine nahm sein Sakko von der Stuhllehne und warf es sich über eine Schulter. „Nein, du bekommst deine eigene, schließlich bist du unser neuer Star." Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz, Mantel in Händen. „Ich hatte doch noch keinen Auftritt.", sagte ich während ich mich damit quälte in meinen Mantelärmel zu finden. Skulduggery ergriff den Kragen und half mir hinein, dabei streiften seine Finger über meine Schultern. Gänsehaut bildete sich an meinen Armen. „Vertrau mir, ich habe ein Gespürt für Sensationen.", Erskines Stimme war tiefer als gewöhnlich. Sein Blick wanderte über meinen Körper und ich fühlte mich plötzlich unwohl in meiner Haut. Skulduggery musste meine Situation bemerkt haben, denn er ging um mich herum und hielt mir die Tür auf. „Wollen wir hier noch länger stehen oder unserem neuen Star ihre Garderobe zeigen, Erskine?" Skulduggery bedeutete mir als erste den Raum zu verlassen. Als ich mich umwand, sah ich gerade noch wie Skulduggery Erskine einen ernsten Blick zuwarf, den er sofort gegen ein Lächeln austauschte als er mich ansah. Erskine ging ohne ein weiteres Wort voran und ich und Skulduggery schlenderten hinter ihm her. „Also, sie sollen ja der neue Star des Clubs werden, wie gedenken sie das anzustellen." Ich sah ihn an. „ Durch meine außergewöhnliche Persönlichkeit.", gab ich ohne zu zögern zurück. „Dann müsste ich längst der Star des Clubs sein.", erwiderte Skulduggery gelassen. „Aber ihnen fehlt mein gutes Aussehen." Er sah mich bestürzt an, sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich. „Also so würde ich …" „Wir sind da.", unterbrach Erskine unsere Unterhaltung. Wir standen vor einer rotbraunen Holztür auf der ein Schild mit meinem Namen prangte. _Um Himmels Willen._ „Erskine hat keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut um ihre Garderobe einzurichten." Skulduggerys Blick wurde höhnisch. Ich blickte verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her, schließlich wurde es mir zu blöd und ich öffnete die Tür. Reines Chaos begrüßte mich. _Und da dachtest du es könnte nicht besser werden_. „Nun ja, … das Zimmer wurde in großer Hektik geräumt, und ich hatte bisher keine Zeit…" „Kein Problem, ich kümmere mich selbst darum.", und wie ich mich darum kümmern würde. Das bedeutete in erster Linie möglichst billige Möbel finden. „Natürlich geht alles was du brauchst auf meine Rechnung.", ok das „billig" hatte sich soeben erledigt. Ich verließ das verwüstete Zimmer und wandte mich den beiden Männern zu. „Valkyrie, hättest du Lust mit mir Abendessen zu gehen, als Abschluss des erfolgreichen Vertrages?" Erskine bot mir seinen Arm an. „Danke für das Angebot aber…" Ein Stimmchen in meinem Kopf riet mir davon ab mit Erskine essen zu gehen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, aber mir fiel keine gute Ausrede ein. „ Aber ab Morgen beginnen die Proben für Miss Cains Debütshow, und da sollte sie fit sein, findest du nicht?" Skulduggery zwinkerte und lächelte mir zu und ich erwiderte es dankbar. „Ich denke Valkyrie kann für sich selbst sprechen.", kam Erskines schroffe Antwort. „Ich werde Miss Cain jetzt nachhause bringen." Skulduggerys Stimme hatte seinen sanften Ton verloren, stattdessen wirkte sie kalt, beinahe drohend, es stellte mir die Haare im Nacken auf. Die Blicke der beiden Männer duellierten sich. „Ich finde auch, dass es besser wäre wenn ich jetzt nachhause fahren würde. Es war ein wirklich langer Tag für mich, aber vielen Dank für das Angebot.", versuchte ich die Situation zu retten. Die Männer sahen mich an, der eine enttäuscht, der andere höchst zufrieden. _Das könnte noch spannend werden_.

Skulduggery und ich verließen den Club. Obwohl ich mehrmals darauf bestanden hatte, dass ich alleine nachhause fahren konnte, waren wir nun am weg zu seinem Wagen. „Ich finde es wirklich nett, dass sie mich nachhause bringen, aber es wäre wirklich nicht nötig.", sagte ich zum gefühlten dreißigsten Mal. „Es gehört zu meinem Job sie von A nach B zu bringen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass sie ihre Meinung noch ändern werden, was das chauffieren angeht." „Achja? Das glaube ich eher wenig…" Wir standen vor einem schwarzen Wagen, einem schwarzen Wagen, der so wunderschön war, dass mir die Luft wegblieb. Mit größter Konzentration brachte ich ein gestammeltes: „Was…?" heraus. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln erschien auf Skulduggerys Gesicht. „ Na, haben sie ihre Meinung geändert?" _Und wie_.


	6. Chapter 5

Midnight Sanctuary/ 5

Ein Klingeln riss mich aus meinem todgleichen Schlaf. Ich hob den Kopf, nur um ihn nach einem Blick auf den Wecker wieder in mein Kissen sinken zu lassen. Zehn Uhr morgens. Wer klingelte um diese unchristliche Zeit sturm? Vor allem warum bei mir, ich hatte unzählige Nachbarn. Ich versuchte es so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren, und tatsächlich, nach einiger Zeit gab die Person wohl auf. Zufrieden mit mir drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und zog die Decke enger um mich. Mein Friede währte jedoch nicht lange. Ein energisches Klopfen an meiner Wohnungstür ließ mich auffahren. Verdammt nochmal wer war das?! Widerwillig riss ich die Decke von mir, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf, nur um dann schwindlig ins angrenzende Bad zu stolpern, um mir meinen Morgenmantel zu holen. Vergeblich versuchte ich die Wärme des Bettes in den dünnen Stoff einzuwickeln. Ich torkelte zur Tür und blickte durch den Spion. „Was zur Hölle…?" Hastig schloss ich die drei Riegel auf und öffnete die Türe. „Mister Pleasant?" Skulduggery Pleasant stand in seiner vollen Pracht vor meiner Wohnungstür um zehn Uhr morgens. „Dürfte ich hereinkommen?" Jetzt erst bemerkte ich, dass ich die Tür nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet hatte. Ich trat zur Seite und ließ ihn ein. Er betrat mein kleines Apartment, das schon für mich alleine zu klein war, und wirkte so fehl am Platz, dass ich mein Lachen kaum unterdrücken konnte. Ich verlor anscheinend den Verstand. _Wem sagst du das_. Er wand sich von meiner Garderobe ab, die er gerade um seinen Mantel und Hut bereicherte, um mich verwirrt anzusehen. Sein Ausdruck änderte sich schlagartig, als er an mir hinuntersah. Jetzt war ich die Verwirrte. Ich sah an mir hinunter und stellte schockiert fest, dass sich der Gürtel meines Morgenmantels gelockert hatte, und man nun einen tollen Blick auf meine Unterwäsche hatte. Schnell zog ich den Stoff um mich und knotete das verdammte Ding so fest als möglich zu. Peinlicher ging es nun wirklich nicht mehr. Warum passierte mir so etwas immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten? Meine Wangen glühten. Ich räusperte mich, um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen. „Möchten sie etwas trinken? Kaffee, Tee?" Skulduggery schien sich schneller von dem Schock erholt zu haben als ich, der Ansatz eines Lächelns spielte um seine Lippen. „Eine Tasse Tee wäre nicht schlecht." Beim Klang seiner Stimme jagte mir eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter. Wie in Trance begab ich mich in meine winzige Küchenzeile und setzte Wasser auf. Was zur Hölle war nur los mit mir? Ich ging zu meiner Spüle und stellte das Wasser an. Ich musste einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, so kalt war es. Zitternd trocknete ich mir das Gesicht. _Hoffentlich hilft es_. Die Kanne pfiff und ich nahm sie vom Herd. Ich füllte zwei Tassen und nahm meine Lieblingsmischung aus dem Regal. Ich stellte alles zusammen mit einem Teller mit Biskuits auf ein Tablett und brachte es in mein Wohnzimmer. Skulduggery hatte bereits Platz auf meinem französischen Sofa genommen, stand jedoch auf als er mich mit dem Tablett sah. Er nahm es mir ab und platzierte es auf meinem Tischchen. Ich nahm ihm gegenüber Platz und sah ihm zu wie er uns Milch in die Tassen goss, und dann die Beutel herausnahm. Ich ließ meinen Blick wandern und stellte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen fest, dass ich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank zu haben schien. Mir gefiel es wie er sich darum bemühte alles perfekt zu arrangieren, so dass ich leichten Zugriff hatte. Ich lächelte in mich hinein. Mein Blick wanderte zu seinen Händen, die erneut in Handschuhen steckten. Ich runzelte die Stirn. _Merkwürdig_. Er griff nach der Zuckerdose und da sah ich es. Es war so kurz, dass ich meinen eigenen Augen kaum traute. Auf seinem Handgelenk hatte ich definitiv etwas Schwarzes aufblitzen sehen. Hatte er eine Pigmentstörung?! Er riss mich aus meinen rasenden Gedanken. „ Erskine hat mich hergeschickt." Etwas in mir sank zusammen. Ich hatte gehofft er war von sich aus gekommen. _Autsch_ , _aber was erwartest du dir, du kennst ihn erst seit gestern._ „Er möchte, dass ich mit ihnen Möbel für ihre Garderobe besorge." Er ließ erneut seinen Blick über mich schweifen. „Wenn sie möchten versteht sich." Ich fühlte wie sich meine Wangen zum zweiten Mal an diesem Morgen verfärbten. Hastig stand ich auf. „Geben sie mir fünfzehn Minuten."

Aus den fünfzehn Minuten war eine Dreiviertelstunde geworden, da ich mich für nichts entscheiden konnte. Schließlich wählte ich mein schwarzes Kaschmire Kleid in Kombination mit meinen roten Peep-toes. Ich trat aus meinem Schlafzimmer und ertappte Skulduggery dabei wie er mich ansah. Genugtuung breitete sich in mir aus. „Wollen wir?" Sofort verschwand der verschleierte Blick und er sprang förmlich vom Sofa. Er half mir in meinen Mantel und warf sich seinen um. Er bot mir seinen Arm und so verließen wir mein Apartment.

Ich ließ mich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und genoss das Gefühl von Oberschicht. Skulduggery glitt hinter das Lenkrad und startete den Wagen. Wir fuhren eine Zeitlang still dahin, bis Skulduggery die Stille brach. „Ihr Apartment ist nett." Fiel ihm wirklich nichts Besseres ein? „Hm, danke." Erneutes Schweigen. Schließlich wurde es mir zu blöd. Ich streckte ihm meine Hand hin. „Valkyrie." Er sah mich verblüfft aus dem Augenwinkel an, löste eine Hand vom Lenkrad und drückte die meine. „Skulduggery.", ein schelmisches Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. „Also, wohin genau fahren wir?", fragte ich, zufrieden mit meiner Aktion. „Wir sollen Möbel kaufen, also dachte ich Tiffanys wäre keine allzu schlechte Idee." Meine Augen weiteten sich in Unglauben. „Wirklich?", brachte ich atemlos heraus. „Erskine hat mir kein Limit genannt." Er sah mich neckisch an. „Also warum testen wir nicht die Grenzen aus."

Mit mehr Tüten als ich je tragen konnte, verließen wir Tiffanys lachend. Ich hatte mich noch nie so gut unterhalten. Allein bei dem Gedanken, als Skulduggery eine Lampe kaputt gemacht hatte und es auf einen quengelnden kleinen Jungen geschoben hatte, kamen mir noch die Tränen. Ein Möbelwagen würde die Ware gegen sechzehn Uhr direkt in den Club bringen und somit blieben uns zwei Stunden, die wir irgendwie herumbringen mussten. „Hättest du Lust in den Club zu fahren und dich ein wenig umzusehen?" Ich stieg in den Wagen. „Aber Erskine hat mir doch schon alles gezeigt.", gab ich etwas verwirrt zurück. „Er hat dir mit Sicherheit nicht alles gezeigt. Zum Beispiel die Proberäume und unsere Garderoben." Ich sah ihn groß an. „'Unsere Garderoben'?" Er fuhr auf die Hauptstraße und bog dann weiter in Richtung Hafen ab. „Ja, unsere Garderoben. Der Club ist auch in Besitz eines Männerensembles bestehend aus Erskine, Ghastly, Dexter, Saracen, Shudder und mir. Wir treten nicht besonders oft auf, aber hin und wieder lassen wir es uns nicht nehmen neben den Tänzerinnen auf der Bühne zu stehen." Er begann zu lachen, als er meinen Blick sah. „Keine Sorge, wir singen nur und das ist mir schon zu viel." Wir erreichten den Club und stiegen aus dem Wagen. „Warum?", sofort nahm sein Gesicht einen steinernen Ausdruck an. _Das hättest du wohl nicht fragen sollen._ „Ich singe nicht gerne.", seine Stimme klang hohl und erschöpft. Dieser Mann hatte wirklich eigenartige Stimmungsschwankungen. Ich zermarterte mir das Hirn, wie ich das wieder hinbiegen konnte. „Wolltest du mir nicht die Proberäume zeigen?", fragte ich schließlich, da mir kein besserer Themenwechsel einfiel. Seine Körperhaltung wurde entspannter, ein leichtes Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

Wir waren einmal quer durch den hinteren Bereich gegangen, und nun stand ich im größten Tanzsaal, den ich je gesehen hatte. Alle vier Wände waren mit Spiegeln verkleidet und der Boden wies mehrere Kratzer und Abnützungsspuren auf. Es roch nach Schweiß, nach harter Arbeit und Adrenalin. In einer Ecke stand eine Jukebox neben einer kleinen Bar. „Hier wird täglich von achtzehn bis zwanzig Uhr geprobt. Der Saal ist jederzeit Zugänglich, falls du mal die Lust zu Tanzen verspüren solltest." Trotz der abblätternden Farbe an den Wänden und den Schäden im Holzboden, war ich verliebt in den Raum. Ich erlag dem Bedürfnis mich zu drehen, und wirbelte einmal quer durch den Saal, nur um dann Haltung anzunehmen und in den langsamen Walzer zu verfallen. Skulduggery beobachtete mich an eine Wand gelehnt, seine Augen lagen im Schatten. Plötzlich ertönte Applaus vom anderen Ende des Saals. Ich stoppte sofort in meiner Bewegung und sah den Unbekannten an. Ein Mann mit schulterlangen dunklen Haaren und Bartansatz stand mit verschränkten Armen in einer Tür, die ich bis dahin nicht bemerkt hatte. „Sehr elegant, sie haben ein gutes Taktgefühl, aber sie setzen ihre Fersen zu hart auf. Beim Walzer schwebt man." Er demonstrierte es und kam dann auf mich zu. „Sie sind also unser Neuzugang." Er ergriff meine Hand und küsste den Rücken. „ Solomon Wreath, Choreograf." „Lass sie los, Wreath." Skulduggery türmte neben mir auf und starrte Wreaths Hand an, die immer noch meine gefangen hielt. „Ah Pleasant, dass man dich auch mal wieder hier sieht." Er ließ meine Hand sinken, und ich wischte mir möglichst unauffällig den Handrücken an meinem Kleid ab. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie eine gute Schülerin sind Miss Cain. Von Mister Pleasant können sie noch viel lernen, vor allem wenn's ums Geschäft geht." „Halt deinen Mund Wreath.", zischte Skulduggery zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Er wollte schon auf Wreath losgehen, als ich seinen Unterarm packte. „Lass uns gehen, zeig mir die anderen Proberäume." Skulduggery sah mich mit vor Wut verschwommen Augen an. Langsam klärte sich sein Blick. „Es war nett sie kennengelernt zu haben Mister Wreath.", verabschiedete ich mich reserviert und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, wobei ich Skulduggery mit mir zog. Er warf Wreath einen letzten hasserfüllten Blick zu, bevor die Tür hinter uns ins Schloss fiel.


	7. Chapter 6

Midnight Sanctuary/6

Endlich, wir waren wieder vor der großen Bühne im Varieté. Gefühlte 3 Stunden hatte Skulduggery mich durch das Innenleben des Clubs geführt. Ich sah auf die Uhr über dem Tresen der Bar. Achtzehn Uhr vorbei. Ich hatte das Gefühl etwas vergessen zu haben … es lag mir auf der Zunge aber ich konnte den Finger nicht darauf legen. „ Ich hoffe du hast dir alles gemerkt, morgen gibt's den Fragebogen dazu." Ich wandte mich Skulduggery zu und sah ihn äußerst irritiert an. „Alles ok?" „Ja, aber ich werd das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich etwas vergessen habe." Er legte den Kopf schief und seine Augenbrauen trafen sich. _Kann dieser Mann aufhören so attraktiv zu sein? Das wäre äußerst hilfreich, vor allem da dein Gehirn bei diesem Anblick immer auf Sendepause stellt._ Da fiel es mir wieder ein. „Die Möbel!", kreischte ich ungewollt los und stürmte in Richtung Ausgang, nur um von Skulduggery aufgehalten zu werden. „Sag nicht, dass du dir nicht gemerkt hast was ich dir im dritten Übungssaal gesagt habe." Mein Hirn ratterte. _Dritter Übungssaal? Ich glaub du hast ab dem vierten Umkleideraum aufgehört zuzuhören und hast ihm nur noch auf den Hintern gestarrt._ Ich verdrängte den letzten Satz und sah ihn mitleidsvoll an. „Das war alles einfach zu viel auf einmal." Er seufzte, „Die Kisten sind bereits in deiner Garderobe, die Handwerker bauen alles nach der Show heute auf." „Das kannst du vergessen." Ich stürmte hinter die Bühne an den Kleiderstangen vorbei, zielstrebig auf meine Umkleide fixiert. Ich würde mir doch meine Möbel nicht von anderen zusammen bauen lassen. Das machte einfach zu viel Spaß um es anderen zu überlassen. Hinter mir hatte Skulduggery scheinbar Schwierigkeiten mit mir Schritt zu halten. „Was ist denn jetzt los?!", fragte er überrascht. „Wo willst du hin Valkyrie?" „Zu meiner Garderobe." Die Schritte hinter mir verhallten. Verblüfft hielt ich an und drehte mich zu ihm um. Mit einem Ausdruck puren Unglaubens musterte er mich. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst.", sagte er nach einer langen Pause. „Was denn?!", ich war genervt, ich wollte zusammenbauen. „Sag nicht, dass du dir nicht mal gemerkt hast wo deine eigene Garderobe ist." „Ehmmm…", ich sah mich um und bemerkte, dass ich keinen Schimmer hatte wo ich war. „… durchaus möglich?" Skulduggery sah mich noch einen Moment lang an, dann bedeutete er mir entnervt ihm zu folgen.

„So, das war die Letzte.", ich drehte die Schraube fest und sah zu Skulduggery hinüber, der Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Kasten zu haben schien. Ich stand auf und klopfte mir Staub und Holzspäne vom Kleid. Ich beobachte ihn eine Zeit lang über seine Schulter blickend. „Hast du sowas schon mal gemacht?", fragte ich ihn unschuldig. Sein darauffolgender Blick hätte mich getötet, hätte ich nicht gewusst, dass der Blick auf sein eigenes Versagen zurückzuführen war. „Bisher haben sich die Schrauben mir immer untergeben. Kleine aufmüpfige Schraube.", er versuchte es mit etwas mehr Kraft, „Ich werds dir schon zeigen, und danach bin ich König der Schrauben." Ich verkniff mir mein Lachen und nahm ihm den Schraubenzieher aus der Hand. Keine zwei Sekunden und die Schraube war drinnen. „Ich nehme alles zurück oh Herrin der Schrauben." In gespielter Untertänigkeit verbeugte er sich vor mir und stand dann ebenfalls auf. Gemeinsam stellten wir den Kasten an seinen Platz und betrachteten unser Werk. „Ich hab Hunger.", meldete ich mich als wir bereits mehrere Minuten den schief zusammengeschraubten Kasten betrachteten. Skulduggery sah auf seine Uhr. „Es ist schon zwanzig Uhr. Wir könnten in eines der Restaurants in der Umgebung essen gehen?", schlug er vor. Mir stand der Sinn nach etwas ganz anderem. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee."

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass man das essen kann?" Ich schloss die Tür zu meiner Wohnung auf und ließ Mantel und Tasche auf den Boden fallen. Anschließend nahm ich ihm die beiden Taschen ab und verschwand in meiner Kochnische. Da ich sowieso erst morgen mit meinen Proben beginnen konnte, sprach nichts dagegen auch bei mir zuhause zu essen. Der Chinese bei mir um die Ecke hatte die besten gebratenen Nudeln der ganzen Stadt, nur Skulduggery schien nicht ganz so überzeugt. „Sicher dass da kein Rattenfleisch drinnen ist?" Ich sah ihn um die Ecke an. „Nein." Mit zwei gigantischen Portionen und einer Flasche Wein, sowie zwei Weingläsern in Händen begab ich mich zu meinem Sofa, und bemerkte dass Skulduggery wie angewurzelt bei der Tür stand. Er sah verlegen aus. Ich klopfte auf den Platz neben mir. „Keine Angst, ich beiße nicht. Zumindest nicht oft." Etwas widerwillig nahm er neben mir Platz. Ich drückte ihm seinen Teller in die Hand und füllte unsere Gläser. „Auf eine tolle Zusammenarbeit!" prostete ich. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und bereute es sofort. Er sah mich unverhohlen an, und etwas lag in seinen Augen, dass ich nicht beschreiben konnte. _Oje, Hirn über Bord, Hirn über Bord._ Ich nahm einen großen Schluck um meine Gedanken wieder Rein zu spülen. Wir aßen eine Zeitlang ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. Schließlich schien er aber doch aus seiner Starre zu finden und war so entspannt wie während unseres Shoppingtrips. Die Zeit verging und als ich wieder auf die Uhr sah war es bereits vier Uhr morgens. „Oh, ich sollte gehen.", bemerkte Skulduggery. Schwang da etwa etwas Traurigkeit mit? „Es war ein schöner Abend, danke für die Einladung.", er erhob sich von meinem Sofa. Ich stand auf und begleitete ihn zur Tür, „Das Vergnügen war ganz auf meiner Seite." Er setzte sich seinen Hut auf. „Ich hol dich morgen um 10 Uhr wenn es ok ist." Ich überlegte kurz. „Ja klar, kein Problem." Was war schon frühes Aufstehen, wenn man im Gegenzug dafür solch eine Gesellschaft bekam?


End file.
